


The Silk Number—The Lingerie Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie had dragged Nate shopping.  Takes place during The Boiler Room Job, season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silk Number—The Lingerie Job

Takes place during and right after The Boiler Room Job, season four

The Silk Number—The Lingerie Job

Sophie knew she had to be quick to get dressed before the mark, the Mako, aka Greg the asshole, arrived for their morning meeting.  Eliot was busy securing the place, putting up signs and making sure that everything was ready.  Procuring the building was easy, keeping it that way would be Eliot’s job.

The silk number, the color of champagne, felt luxurious on her hips as she pulled it up.  Might as well play this one to excess, she thought.  Her undergarments were not subtle at all.  Once the day was through, she’d get a lot of mileage out of them.

A few days before, Sophie had dragged Nate shopping.  She had only intended to buy a pair of shoes, but the lingerie section beckoned her, if just to embarrass Nate and make him blush.  She really did like it when he was speechless.

His eyes widened as she pulled him into the section.  It was quiet at the moment in the store.  There was not an audience. 

“Soph, I’ll just wait at the elevator.”

“I need help, Nate.”

“Help?” he questioned her.

Her hand tightened in his, making sure he didn’t escape.  It was so much fun playing with him.

She spotted several risqué bras and underwear that really shouldn’t be called that since there wasn’t much to them.  No, she had something a bit more enticing in her mind.  She spotted it, but wanted him to be the one who saw it first.

“Help with what?  I don’t know the first thing.”

He was flushed now, pupils dilated.

“Well,” she said trailing off.

“I’m not that good with this sort of thing.  I’ll just,” Nate started, attempting to get away from Sophie.

She pulled him close, his head down so that she could whisper in his ear. 

“Think about which one you’d love to take off of me.”

She could tell he was intrigued when he visibly swallowed.

“Sophie,” he whispered back, “You really do know how to push my buttons.”

“Always.”

He picked the exact undergarment she had thought would look and feel wonderful. 

Only he didn’t get to see it until that very morning because there hadn’t been time to wear it.  As he zipped up her dress, his fingers lingered on her back, brushing against the exposed flesh ever so lightly.

“I, uh, I better get undressed.”

She almost giggled when she heard that.  The mark would be there shortly.  No time for much to happen between them at all.

“I think you mean changed, Nate.”

The air between the two of them was charged.

“Yeah.”

Eliot entered, clearly in a hurry.  He broke the spell cast between the two.

“Hey. Hurry up. They just pulled in.”

“Yeah, why don't you stall them in the lobby for a second?”

Eliot left the two, smirking a little as he quietly closed the door.

It didn’t surprise Sophie one bit that instead of quickly dressing, Nate pulled her to him, mouth hungrily taking hers.  The kiss seemed to last for days, but it had to end because they had a job to do.

Dressing as quickly as he could, he barely made it to the desk before the mark entered with Hardison.

Everything went according to plan, taking down Sherman and handing him to the FBI with a bow wrapped around him.  The people he conned would get their money back and all was well.

As Sophie entered Nate’s apartment, she noticed that it was eerily quiet.  The lights were turned down low, casting everything in shadows.  She was so used to the three younger members of the team hanging out, going over cons, tapping on keyboards, picking locks for practice.

“Nate?” Sophie called, hoping he was just upstairs.

As she rounded the corner of the kitchen, she saw him sitting at the end of the table, head in his hands.

“Everything Ok?”

“Latimer.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“More than wrong.  Every single move that we have made in the last three years.  Damn it.  He played us.”  Nate’s fist made contact with the dining room table.  “He knows everything.”

“Then we work harder, faster.  Nate, this isn’t the end of the world.  We knew that eventually someone would come after us.”

Nate laughed at the irony of what she just said.

“Eventually?  He has made millions, possibly billions from what we’ve done.  The funny thing is he could have stayed in the shadows and we would have never known.”

Sophie made her way around the table to stand directly next to Nate.  Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it to reassure him that they’d figure this out.  They had to figure this out, or there could be repercussions for all of them.

“He wanted 24 hours each time we are ready to burn a mark.  Why?”

“To make a killing.  To set something up.  I don’t think he’s as clever as you think he is.”

Nate turned his head to look at her now.  She could see the anguish and anger in his eyes.  It’s the same look he got when he decided to give himself up to Sterling.  He’d do it again, if just to save them.

“Patterns. He said we had patterns, how we work.  There’s no way.”

Nate quickly stood up, pulled her hand off of him and faced her.

“I hope you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Nate asked.

“If he needs 24 hours, then his pattern recognition isn’t an exact science.  Which means he has not profited on every con we’ve run.”

“We should have Hardison go over every single record, see where Latimer is involved.”

Nate took her hands in his.

“He’s working with a partner,” they both said in unison.

“And he doesn’t trust whoever he’s working with.  That has to be the reason he’s come forward,” Sophie added.

Sophie loved it that he trusted her enough to work through this problem.  It had thrown him for a loop that someone had been spying on them for quite some time.

Nate hurried around the apartment, pulling files together, taking the laptop and turning it on. Sophie didn’t move from the spot, watching him work his magic.

“They know,” she said, breaking the silence.

“Huh?  Oh, that.”

“Oh, that.  Yes, that.  Stop.  Stop and talk to me about this before your brain gets involved in this Latimer thing.”

“There’s so much to do.”

“And it can wait until the morning.”

“Really?”

Sophie let the dress she had on slide down, pooling on the floor where she stood.  The undergarment that she had purchased with Nate would come in handy to distract him, if just for a while.  As he turned, he abruptly stopped, almost dropping the laptop on the ground.

“Oh boy,” he sighed.

Slowly walking over to him, she took the laptop out of his hands, placed it on their worktable.  Trailing a finger down his face, she grinned up at him.

“Friends with bennies?” she asked.

“God, I do love the bennies you have.”

Sophie sighed as his hands started exploring, hoping that in his haste that her new outfit wouldn’t get ruined.


End file.
